How Similarly Different We Are
by Struggs to Funk
Summary: this is a confusing as hell story but I'm tired of never getting a crossover of marvel and dc without it turning into some kind of unnecessary war
1. An Interesting Development

This chapter is dedicated to the following: dap4e2 and Yana Miki

Clint X xx X

He wasn't sure where the young acrobat had come from or were he went so, he looked. At first it was an idle curios search that he expected to be easy and then he'd leave the kid alone with a file on him for safekeeping. When after two weeks he turned up blank, not even a name, Clint became frustrated, and worried because the kid had to exist _somewhere_. Even his wife noticed, not that he was hiding it from her because he never liked to but still when she said "What's been on you're mind? Is it about work?"

Thor seemed to notice too, while on a job, because he said in his ever-booming voice that commanded the attention of others, "BARTON! WHAT TROUBLES YOU MY GOOD FRIEND?! YOU'RE WITTICISMS ARE LACKING AS OF LATE!"

Partially to shut him up and partially because it was eating at him, he dragged the god into another room and told him everything: how he met a young man named nightwing, the life he was apart of that was so similar to his own despite never having killed before, his unknown origin, the way he said he was from another world with heroes of its own. Clint had of course thought he was exaggerating but then he said something about dimensions and alternate realities and numbered earths. Clint kept trying to remember what was said in the confidence of a darkening sky and a nearly inaccessible rooftop but he would soon come to realize that the nights elusive memories were not lack of attention or exhaustion but a slow acting poison that muddles the mind after a while. The only thing he knew was that the young acro- no, HERO (that's what he was after all) had come from nowhere and left in the same fashion. The only thing he had to show for it was a little bit of his uniform torn off at the rooftop they had talked at.

At the end of his tale the god of thunder remained quiet for a while then spoke up,"Barton you as well as any other in this tower know that dimensional travel is very real. You've heard Banner and Stark ramble on about infinite "universes" from an infinite amount of possibilities. Is it really so impossible to imagine? Perhaps you should speak with the doctor or Stark and maybe even give him the piece of cloth you found and explain the situation, I know that he will not dismiss the idea. He trusts you and his mind is always open to what is new." Clint started. It was the first time he had used a remotely quiet voice when speaking. And yet for all the advice that had been bestowed upon him the archer had nothing to say but :

"Thank you for listening I really needed to get that off my chest"

That's not to say that he wouldn't follow a literal GOD'S advice (it would be the equivalent of praying for bad luck)

Tony X xx X (after Hawkeye tells him what happened)

Tony had never much cared for the word impossible and he was always open to suggestions (even though he might not follow, he will listen), but there were of course limits. For example an acrobat that suddenly appears tells you his life story that is eerily similar yet different in many ways that vanishes after telling you that he's from a different word and drugs you.

This, however does not mean that he didn't check and sure enough there was someone in a skintight suit swinging around the city like an odd version of Peter but then as Tony tried to back track his movements and find him, the self-proclaimed "Nightwing" disappeared.

"Where the hell did he go!?" he exclaimed. He looked at the rag that Clint gave him and decided to have FRIDAY take a look at it. Then he was off reading everything ever published on alternate universes, infinite earths and timelines, and possible ways to travel between them. Bruce walked in with a quizzical look but decided against asking what this was for with a shrug and just started sifting through information to make the search easier

FRIDAY completed her analysis and found bits of skin on it and after running the dna found through any program and got a hit with in and hour. A police report for an "accident" that got an entire family of circus performers killed after a fall without a net. They had an entire article about them in Atlantic City News

FALLING GRAYSONS

A family of three celebrates the premiere of their youngest member Richard (Dick) Grayson joining the act. They had been preparing for this performance for months, though the rest of the circus-workers say that the boy had been trying to get onto the trapeze for as long as he's been able to see.

The entire night had gone perfectly as planned then the ringmaster had announced earlier that they would be performing "without the safety of a net" and the Graysons' (comprised of John, Mary, and Dick) began their segment, and it to was amazing. But after a couple tosses they went to drop Dick back at the pedestal board and as the audience watched the ropes/cables snapped of of the bolts meant to hold them up.

The entire circus went silent and everything including time seemed to stop but still they fell, including the so young "Boy Wonder" whose time in the spotlight was all too short

Police are still investigating foul play as there was always a check before every act, but the man who had okayed the safety check couldn't be found afterword. There has been some inquiry into a 911 call some time before but it had been cut short after a man explained that his son had gotten hold of his phone and called as a joke. The phone was John Grayson's but those he worked with said that the voice on the audio recording was not his

There has not been an official announcement from Haley's Circus on . . . . . . .

The article went on like that for a while, but Tony had seen enough. The entire thing was a little too depressing when he was trying for someone trying to pull his seventh consecutive all nighter and do a favor for a friend

All of the sudden Bruce reminded Tony of his presence by asking "Why are we studying a theoretical other world and reading sad news articles?" but the answer came from the air vent above -or rather the man inside it

"Tony's doing me a favor. I met someone a couple days ago who might have been the boy who died in that article" Clint dropped down from the vent he'd been wholed up in, "Do you believe in the multiple earths you and Tony are always arguing about?"

"I do"

Dick X xx X (in his earth of course)

"Grayson, are so imbecilic that you put yourself on another EARTH!?" **good god I've made Dami mad.** he thought. He didn't know how how his little brother had found out but he knew that he was never going to here the end of it. He hoped that the newest Robin would never find out that he'd left a bit of his suit on the rooftop with "Hawkeye", hell he hoped that Damian would never find that he'd been on a rooftop with anyone period. Alas Dick knew that the entire "batfamily" as he endearingly referred to them would torture the entire story out of him if he didn't tell them exactly what happened while he was there.

Diversion is a great form of defence. "Hello Dami, how was your date?" he was asked to help on a mission and he'd agreed to help because "her incapability will get her killed"

He nearly died of cute overload

Damian Wayne was blushing

BLUSHING!

His ears turned a light shade of pink that extend to some parts of his face, and Dick's face almost split in two because finally he was seeing the side of Damian that wasn't trained to bring his body to a heel, to make himself unreadable, a side was unguarded and caring

Suddenly, as if realizing his "slip-up" Damian schooled his features, his face paleing the blood receding into his ears, then fading away all together, and in that moment dick wanted to track down talia and show her why some people considered him scarier than Bruce.

"Tt, i have no idea to what you're referring to, and frankly your idiotic notions make for far to much stupid in the room." and with that he turned and left **whew, that was close. Dami almost sunk his claws into me.**

I was once again alone with my thoughts. I thought about the way the Teen Titans was prospering and how our covert ops. team was changing the world. I thought about was to get for Starfire for her "year on this earth" day this year, what should i make dinner at our place? Should we eat on the roof? Should i tell anyone about the heroes from the earth i was on? Should i try to find my way back? Did they get anything from the piece that i left behind? Or the traffic cams? I kept be dragged around the inner working of my own mind like a ragdoll, and it was exhausting. I felt my eyes dropping but was powerless to stop the force with I felt my fatigue.

_month lapse

Tony X xx X

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK! Get out of that lab. Get up here! Go take a shower!" roared the tenacious and ever bossy Virginia "Pepper" Potts

Tony went

And when he got out, despite what he'd hoped she still hadn't calmed down, "Go eat!" she demanded

Tony went

"Go brush your teeth!"

Tony went

"Go to sleep!"

Tony hesitated, "But Pep, hun, I'm on the verge of a br-"

"SLEEP!" Pepper was back to roaring, "NOW TONY! …. before you hurt yourself…" that last part was almost a whisper, it was so quietly said. There was an urgent worry with what she was saying, like she thought that at any moment he would crumple and turn to dust. And as he laid his head on a pillow and fell asleep thought **why am i glad that she feels this way for me?**, but he couldn't stay awake long enough to answer.

Natasha X xx X

Not a whole lot when over her head, not the way Clint had been acting, not the way stark had been acting, and certainly not how the dynamic of the team had shifted. Suddenly all any one wasn't Steve or herself was more interested in finding a way to an alternate earth they didn't even know existed then going on missions. God as if ONE earth wasn't hard enough to handle, now they wante-

A loud clash brought her out of her reverie and back to the "living room" area near the stairs that go to Tony's lab. In half a second she got up, vaulted over the couch, and after that it took all of 15 seconds to sprint down to the supposed "explosion" site only to find Banner and Tony standing in front of some sort of churning, oddly lit, both convex and concave, _thing_ "WHAT THE _HELL_ DID YOU _DO_?!"

The only thing that seemed to pop into him head was, "I don't know, it thing i might have created a portal?

Dick X xx X (while ^that^ is happening)

"Nightwing, get over here. You need to see this." called Tim. he'd left him in charge of watching out for potential threats at the Watchtower, "There's a singularity in midair in New York, should I call a team? Mabey Beta squad?" Tim had been getting better and better at making decisions, but was still respectful enough to ask his brother what he thought if there was time to do so

"No, but that's a good call Robin. Who about we let someone else take watch and we go do some reconnaissance?" Tim nodded in confirmation as thought the thought had already come to him, and it probably had, tim just liked to have as many options open as possible in the event that one failed, still they made a genuinely good team as two entities separate from batman and therefore equal, but as they made their way to the tubes Dick caught his brother mumbling under his breath:

"It's Red Robin"

X xx X (a couple hours later cuz they need to prepare) (at the singularity or close-ish)

"Who do you think it is? Was this caused by us or them?"

"Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"Covert"

"Oh" at Nightwing's comment Robin calmed down and got quiet. They'd be on the rooftop near the singularity for 17 minutes and still nothing. If it got any closer to 20 the duo would go in and ask them what they wanted with their earth

So they waited . . . and waited . . . and waited . . .

"Come on Ti- I mean Robin" and he ran forward ignoring Tim's protest at the name ("i've only had this identity for YEARS, it's not like there are dozens of times where i've remind you or anything")and they launched themselves off of the only building they could find that was higher than the opening.

They were immediately greeted by the type of arguing that only people who were A) truly emotionally stunted and B) were very close to one another, could do.

"TONY you do NOT create portals to other places that you do not know how to close or control!" said a woman with flaming red hair that was only a couple shades brighter than Cory's

Dick nodded in agreement even though no one was looking at him right then, "She's right you know. If I were a baddy half of you would be dead by now. But since I'm not I'm pretty 'turbed. OH, by the way who are you guys?" but, just as he said this, his eyes caught sight of the guy he'd once spent the afternoon with, Hawkeye, "DUDE! How have you been! Are you the reason there's a singularity?" he was trying to keep his tone happy so that no one would go into a panic and force him to hurt somebody (people tended to overreact to the whole "other earth" thing) (that and he needed to know whether or not _they_ were baddies) so seeing Hawkeye there was a welcome sight. Alas, the same cannot be said for _his_ presence on their earth

"And who in the world are you?" said a man, presumably the one named Tony, "and how did you get here?"

At the same time, his brother signed on his shirt " **Dicky do you know any of these people? The one on the right second to last recognised you the second you started talking"** Nightwing sighed. He wasn't particularly fond of two people talking to him at once. And to add to his frustration some sort of pa system with a british accent kicked in after "Tony" stopped talking.

"Sir, I believe that that is the boy we started this venture for." it stated in a way that eerily reminded dick of alfred: mild disinterest and vague omniscience, "the one who came from the circus and became a vigilante in a separate dimension." everyone turned and stared at him in varying levels of horror and surprise

F*CK they knew who he was

I am profoundly intimate with the capitalization problem i seem to be having but i cannot fix it for many reasons i do not find myself needing to list


	2. Capable People

A/N) hey guys, like all 4 of you, thanks for reading and please don't be a silent reader! Tell me what you think i could do better, and what I've done well.

This is dedicated to: Slightly Awkward Fangirl and Icey510510

Laters baby ;p

Bruce Wayne X xx X after he's informed of the situation

"Tell me you did not get yourself taken to another world and then leave a way for them to track you to the world you are sworn to PROTECT! Tell me that you didn't all but drag super-human beings to our earth and then NOT EVEN TELL ANYONE!" why would he do that when he's _seen_ the damage that an extra-dimensional incident can cause, he was there for JLDark and he should have _known_ to tell someone. Now I would have to find out how to neutralize them and their portal stabilizer (or just close and seal the portal). How could he not have known what this would do? "Do you even care about what you've just done?"

He had the decency to look insulted, "Yes, Bruce I intentionally lead a group of people that id never met who didn't even know that this earth existed just to mess around. No, I was never raised to put other before myself time and time again, I was never yelled at for not considering the way my actions always affected everyone and that if I messed up even once I might end up being responsible for the deaths of everyone I love.I've _never_ been made to take up a mantel that goes against everything I am. Thanks _Bruce._ " I stared. Ever since Dick was little he was never the type to rant or reprimand but when he did he was _right_.

I sighed in exasperation, it seemed I was out of options. I couldn't lock them in their dimension, that was next to impossible to do without leaving someone on their side. I couldn't leave them close it permanently, that required trust and trust was something only Leaguers g-

That seemed to be a common theme ever since i got back, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't make anyone happy. Jim grumble about a more "cooperative bat", robin wanted "his real partner back", Jason, who in my 'absence' had become much better, still refused to be near me with attempting to take my life, i wasn't going to even approach the subject of the girls (with perhaps the exception of Barbra), and the only one who seemed to be glad i was back was Tim and Tim has more trust issues than _I_ do. I just don't know how to get back the tru-

I was abruptly stopped by the epiphany that threatened to supercede rationality but maybe -just maybe -it would work. We'd one crazier things right?

I looked up to see Jason looking at me with cruel mirth and my eldest son walking away from me, "Dick, wait! ….. you're right I'm …. Sorry." i tried to put all of the guilt about what I'd said and done into those words that went against my inability to show weakness because in his eyes that was the greatest show of _strength_.

I steeled myself up to do one of the many things I was bad at: trust.

Steve X xx X

It had been a long day. It started with an explosion in Tony's lab, which in and of itself wasn't to odd (you know for Tony), but it hadn't happened in a while so the soldier went up to check. Everyone else in the team was already down there but what most concerned him was the fact that some thing that looked like cross between the hole in the sky that the Chitauri came through, and the window off of a skyriser. Then while everyone was either arguing, congratulating Tony and Dr. Banner, or yelling at them for being so single-minded that they couldn't see that what they did was not smart but stupid, there was a young man and a boy in suits inside the room who apparently A.) knew Barton, B.) was from the otherside of that portal, and C.) also thought that "opening a portal" (the several decades behind man was having a bit of trouble accepting the fact that that was what had happened) with no idea what's on the other side was dumb. Now a couple of hours later heros were geared up incognito to do some recon in this other world when yet again they were caught unawares by a voice in the portal.

"I wouldn't if I were you. Go through the portal without some sort of aerial support that is. Well I personally wouldn't go through at all but especially without something that can fly or stop a fall or even just cushion a fall. You'd fall from this tower into a trash bin on my earth and it would kill you in the grossest way ever. Just wait for a while, he'll know what to do. Got any coffee?" it was the boy from earlier and he was acting as though this was an everyday occurrence (although he failed to mention who "he" was). Like they were just sitting around talking about the weather. "Just sit tight and wait for Bats" he yawned, "and seriously do you know where i can find a coffee?" with that he fell asleep against the wall

The Captain looked at him with equal confusion and that feeling you get when you see a puppy trying to stand after a long day. Which he supposed was appropriate as it was dawn

Steve was startled when Tony said aloud, "Jarvis, make the kid a coffee, find out who he is, search for and hack tech on his person and tell Pepper to handle turning in a projects and that they're all on the table in the lab four stories down." he said all this looking at the kid and after the artificial intelligence accepted the order in the most sarcastic voice it could muster, tony addressed the boy asleep against his lab wall, "You might be asleep, or you're just a good actor that can fool even a computer. Either way, if you can hear me I'm not going to try attacking you, I'm just going to take you to a guest bedroom. Yes it has cameras. The bathroom on the other side has none and a window for your convenience." Tony said this as he picked up the enigma of boy no one even knew the name of yet, and took him exactly where he said he would.

So as per request we waited . . . and waited . . . and waited . . . and waited.

Finally, they were tired of waiting when they (A/N: lol I'm a troll to the mcu) where once AGAIN kept from going through by two figures jumping through.

Bruce wayne X xx X

The tension in the room was palpable. Neither side was comfortable with the uncertainty the other brought with them. He assessed the others with a clinical eye and an unreadable face

His son beside him, ever the peace-maker spoke trying to cut tension stronger than steel "let's all introduce ourselves, there will be no need to use real names, a field name will do, i just want to be able to call you by something other titles like 'pretty red-head' and 'boy scout'. I'm Nightwing, my more mature friends call me Dick, but as i know you've gathered my name is Richard John Grayson. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintances" the whole time he emitted a calming aura with his relaxed stance and his soothing words

Just then, Timothy came in looking the way he always does when he wants to be underestimated, young and sleepy. "Dicky, when am I getting coffee?" Dick seems as though he's about to say something when an overhead PA system interrupts

"It went cold while you dozed, sir." it had an english accent and sounded remarkably like-

"I'll drink it anyway" he replied, as though he saw no other option.

A man with a clearly affluent personality and a confidant voice rings out, "Jarvis did you finish doing as I asked?"

The English pa system responded, "he has his coffee, and Sir,Ms. Potts is on the phone" Jarvis said obviously wondering if he'd like to take the phone

Tony, who was becoming more and more entranced with a bottle of bourbon a little to bruce's left, said, "Tell her what's up, then tell her I'll be out for a while." then he turned to the the team with a smile still on his face, "Are we finally going? Or will we just wait for someone to offend someone else?"

Damian X xx X

The clang of metal could be heard throughout the entire bat cave as Damian trained with Todd, and while dodging a blow from a bo-staff Jason had "borrowed" a day into training, Damian complained, "This is pointless, I'm already beyond this redundant basic level 'training'". They'd been sparring for day's and this was the first pause they'd had all week. "You can't beat me long term." He didn't know why Grayson wanted him to train with Todd, who was a killer and a criminal, who'd betrayed them all before but it was always better to train with actual people. Perhaps if reached the standard Grayson thought he lacked, he would be more open to the idea of them patrolling together.

"First of all kid, have you met Bruce? Second, this isn't about endurance, it's about not killing. Which, by the way you suck at. Do you know how many lethal hits you tried to deliver in the last 24 moves? 8, Devil spawn and if i were less trained they would have killed me. Again. So we are going to keep going till either we drop or you can go to fifty with no kill shots." Damian looked down, to think about the way his father looked at him whenever he was reminded of the fact that his son was a murderer, the look of forgiving disappointment on his partners face when he "goes too far".

He held up his katana and said in a voice that didn't revealed the insecurities that plagued his mind, "Come at me Todd, you'll see my restraint." he search for his opponents weak spots, as he had since he could stand.

Jason laughed, "Come at me demon spawn"

time skip X xx X just before they leave to met the Avengers

"Dick sent us a message, we need to get to New York, there's a whole bunch of metas and other people coming out at this singularity." **How typical of Grayson to be so trusting as to let metas in to the state of new york, let alone continental North America** not that this was particularly news: Grayson was the kind of person to give a basic level of trust to everyone he met peacefully patient. No, he was surprised that Father would allow this, but ever since his return to this time, father had been slightly out of place in juxtaposition to the current dynamic. Damian supposed that was because he was uncertain of his heir loyalties, but after a yelling match he wasn't meant to over hear, his father had begun to show …. patience, something never given unless he was made to understand its necessity.

"Is it the people from the earth he visited?" at least he knew what the altercation was about now. When Todd responded along the lines of 'yes,' Damian asked "Are there any other orders? Do we need to call in any one? How powerful are they? Damn it Grayson, you can't let us go in blind" for good measure he brought kryptonite, an EMP, his katana, some batarangs (explosive and some non-explosive), stole a pair of Eskrima sticks that adapted into a bow staff, shuriken stars (laced with a paralytic that wasn't lethal and wore off, still only he had the antidote), and two sai (also laced with the same thing as before) he finished with a restocked utility-belt.

Todd looked at him and was immediately taken aback "What the hell Demon Brat, you're never this armed. I mean sure there's a good reason to worry, that's a given with unknown metas, but normally you'd be good with just your sword and some shuriken." that was true. He and Grayson had one given weapon and the utility-belt, but this instance was different and Damian was determined not to be caught off guard or without a plan.

Nevertheless, Damian ignored the remark and instead went on to say, "Can we just quit dawdling and go? We're wasting time."

So they went.

Natasha X xx X warning there will be a LOT of anecdotes from her they will have **these** because that's what I use to signify thoughts

They were on the entryway to a different world and the only thing Natasha could think was **I must be stupid for even considering going somewhere without prior knowledge of what's on the other side, this will be worse than New York** (A/N: she's referencing the tragedy not the place guys). But, before she could psych herself out of it, Tony did as Tony always does:

"Is there like a dinner we could eat at over there, or like some sort of fast-food place?" he bemoaned as though it wasn't his own fault that he hadn't seen did in 72 hours.

Nightwing turned to him with serious look on his face, "what's fast-food?" then when Tony pulled a face he smirked and said, "yeah but we need to wait for my friend to bring it." He looked at his phone to text, a _friend_ as he'd said, although she wasn't sure why he didn't just send Red Robin. He'd been sent somewhere else and when they left the protege took of in another direction on a motorcycle.

They met in an alleyway in Harlem that wasn't too far from were Stark tower was in Midtown Manhattan, but still in a 32 minute drive, they was antsy, so when they got out of both vehicles (because they had taken two and there were too many passengers) and he spotted to kids with masks, one a teen with a mischievous face, red hair that had a white streak **more like a clump, but that was besides the point Natasha decided** and a tall athletic build, next to a boy no older than eleven or ten also with black hair, lithe, but still athletic, and moved with the grace of someone trained **trained well, and from a young age, born into it if she had to take a guess**, both of them with arms busting at the seams with fast food Tony ran at them.

And he, in what couldn't have been more than two seconds, was immediately incapacitated. It would have been funny that a boy half his size and a teen that only a second ago _oozed_ apathy (now he was downright volatile), but right now it was an unknown attacking a powerhouse in enemy grounds and they were _winning_. She kept into the fray while Dick shouted "They're not a threat! STOP" but it seem as though they were too busy fighting to notice. She was fighting the youngest, while Steve protected a K. Tony from the older of the two who had a noticeably different style of fighting. It was entirely speed, strength, and brutality (this is cannon. Look it up. Love y'all), adaptable, but still no plan. She was distracted and the boy in front of her used a technique she used frequently on bigger opponents, but it was rather disarming to have it done in her, because she'd never had to dodge that. She saw that Hawkeye was posed to take a shot but knew that should they move while the arrow was mid flight could hurt his team. Nightwing was jumping in to her fight against the boy, hulk seemed to be trying to stay calm, last but not least, thor was trying to grab batman while he tried to explain that it wasn't trap, and that he hadn't known that they were going to flip out. It wasn't that she didn't believe him, because oddly she did, she just needed to not almost die in another meaningless fight, which meant that they all had to keep going.

Suddenly someone ended the fight Cap was in by swooping in behind the man against him, knocking the backs of his knees, while he fell the boy reached under his arms so that he could put him in a lock that made it impossible to stand, move his arms or legs, or even turn his head and yelled, "Red Hood! Stop it! This is the birds' territory and if we reck one of these buildings by fighting against newcomers they'll be pissed. They didn't mean to."

The distraction of his brother's fighting left Nightwing open and the boy seized this opportunity to take him down, but she used that to get him from the side and quickly went for his liver and carotid (not to hard she didn't want to kill a child) in succession. While that didn't bring him all the way down, it did let Dick cuff him in both wrists, but these cuffs were not ordinary by any means, for one they were designed to look like a bat and then there was the fact there were four attached to each other by a circular ring, two of them were bigger than the ones in his wrist. The boy seemed to come out of a daze once he realized he'd been beaten.

Thor seemed to be actually enjoying what seemed like partially a fight and partially a game of cat and mouse. Then upon seeing what was happening to their leader, Dick, Red Hood **that's the guy who was fighting Cap,** Red Robin **the guy who took Red down,** and the boy who's field name she still didn't know, all lept into the battle soon (like three seconds) they put him in his back and Banner who seemed on the very of losing it in an alley that barley with stood the fight, yelled, "Stop! He's been trying to explain that it was not him and his intention to pull you into a trap you noooooo you just had to go and start a brawl!"

That just about shut the god up.

"I'm sorry about that." said Dick sheepishly, "I swear they've been taught to behave." that comment got a 'humph' from Red Hood and a 'tt' from the boy who had yet to be introduced.

She threw a distasteful look at tony, and replied with, "Not to worry, its not their fault it's ours for assuming that he was smart enough not to run at two individuals who he had no background on. I'm sorry," she stopped and looked at batman, "did you teach them all? They're all very different yet very similar. It's like watching the personification of the way all fighting is related but distinct per region, it's almost beautiful," she didn't mention her analysis of the youngest or the second oldest fighting.

"Robin," said Batman, "sparing later, you only got to 1 out of 10, and she could have died"

she'd noticed them and thought they were accidental but now that she thought back to the fight they really were spaced and calculated

"Hood was just as volatile! And whilst I am reprimanded he is allowed turn his nose and scoff at something that's kept me off patrol for MONTHS!"

Nightwing gave an incredulous look, "You haven't been letting him patrol?! What the hell?! You know why that's not an option right now!"

"I'll decide what's right for Robin" he quipped with a glacial glare

"Tt," was the only response from 'robin', which made Nathasha think this happened often. She looked at the boy, and while it was by no possible stretch of the word "obvious," the murderess could clearly see the all too familiar feeling of regret and shame painted across his face. She'd seen it every time she looked at the beautiful poison face in her mirror. He was like her, a killer trying to be human, but her response was twofold. Natasha was trying not to be reminded of what she was like before Clint saved her from the monster she was, but she could see he was struggling with who other's made him be and who he was trying to become, and it was hard to even think about what he must be feeling because she didn't like feeling that way herself.

"Um, hey guys can we pick up our food and eat?" Tony slurred, he'd been unable to fight the entire time but whatever was in his system seen to be going away, but it seemed that Hawkeye was getting a little impatient so he turned to the boy who Natasha had heard him be called 'robin' and asked:

"Hey, can you fix him? None of us want to carry his ass to wherever the hell it is that we're going, should we ever make it." The kid deliberated for a while, then took put a needle almost out of nowhere and asked rapid fire questions about Tony then took out a bottle with clouded greenish tinge to it, and took a the slightest bit into it. Once it was in him, Tony sprang up like he'd been given a large scale dose of adrenaline.

The boy turn to look at Batman and asked, "Father can we go now? I don't like risking civilians spotting us."

The foreign party stared in disbelief, and Natasha looked at the man in front if her in a new light. He however didn't seem to think anything of it and and in the same unforgiving tone as before answered, "Seems appropriate, Dick, uncuff him so that he can climb. We can't go in the front like this. They'll trace us."

They reeled, and Banner was the first to speak up, "wait a sec CLIMB?"


	3. Dramatic Introductions

This version of Cass is not canon as she still has her ability to "read" people and her speech is still non-existent. Batwing (the character (from batman: batman bad blood + batman inc. vol. I) not the aerial vehicle) will not be showing up. Batwoman (batman: bad blood version) will, just not in this chapter. Also this chapter is very slow

Damian X xx X first person cause i feel like it

They had no right to father's trust, or grayson's for that matter, but seeing as he gave it out to everyone that point was moot. The other sentiments stood, as I wasn't given and inch of slack simply because of a life I no longer lead, and _they_ come with altered genes, godly powers, the ability to blow up an entire world sitting on their chest cavity and an affinity for lethal violence and where was father's distrust _now_? And for that matter where was grayson's initial caution?

I was certain that Grayson's attempt at diplomacy was going to fail, for several reasons, not the least of which being the fact that we knew nothing of them, other then they were a group of individuals called the "Avengers" who had too much moral ambiguity and only defended the world from external peril. We should have brought the Martian or Grayson's pet witch girl, someone who could be in and out of their minds in a heartbeat. There is no doubt at all that they've all killed each with varying levels of remorse, and that was reason enough to enter their minds as readily as they entered our world.

Unwrapping my food, I opened my mouth to broach the subject of their motives when I noticed the sound of someone climbing up the side just as we had to let the archer and the assassin, who insisted on coming with us. I opened the window and Cain land gracefully and noiselessly on her feet next to me and upon surveying the room put her guard up without letting it show in her stance, effectively becoming unreadable to everyone. She walked over to Drake, sat down, and continued to gaze with faux passivity at the outliers. I was glad she had just wrapped up a case, she would be an asset today with her ability to tell if someone was lying and what about and even discern to truth before the lie was even told. I just thought that she would be here a bit later because she was supposed to be packing to go back to Hong Kong.

There was a yawn and everyone turned to look at Drake who seemed like he was ready to fall asleep, but I could see that while his needless exhaustion was very real, he was by no means unalert and he carried himself to easily attack or defend should he need to.

Not that I cared either way but it was reassuring to know that, if needed Drake would be welcome distraction so the others could retreat, that was all

Bruce W. X xx X

What he was about to do was risky, Bruce knew that, but he also knew that they'd find out no matter what if they had half a mind to do so. It was better to make it come across as a leap of faith than a forced hand. So while the maverick group of extra-dimensionals were eating, tentatively at first then with with extreme gusto (save the Clint and Natasha, Clint ate like a normal human being at a normal pace and Natasha ate like she would prefer to test it for poison first), unrelenting crusader spoke, "Dick trusts you, so I will make an effort to do the same. To that end…" he looked to the others and, with a nod from them, removed the cowl the that hid much more than his identity,

He was interrupted before he could introduce himself or the people to his immediate right as the rest of them decided to introduce themselves and Dick went first,"He is Bruce Wayne, owner and CEO of Wayne Enterprises and this is my family: Barbra Gordon while she is not here, you know her as Oracle, and she still has both her parents, i still think of her as my sister. Obviously my name is Dick Grayson and besides Barbra I'm the oldest, Cassandra Cain was batgirl but decided that wasn't for her, she doesn't talk often and you'd do well not to be on her bad side. You wanna go next Jason?"

He was halfway through his second double burger and he didn't seem to appreciate the interruption, "Thanks asshole." he spat sarcastically, but he went anyway, "Like he said I'm Jason Todd and no son of his but I was the second Robin and I am still legally dead. Meet my replacement." he smirked at Tim the way he did me at the cave yesterday.

He was immediately looked up from his food and coffee, alert and annoyed, "For the last time! I am not your replacement! Why you ju- Ow! Seriously dude?" we looked at him pointedly, "Oh yeah. Right. Sorry, I'm Timothy Drake-Wayne, but please call me Tim, and because I don't want to die imma wait until Steph gets up to introduce herself."

Then Cassandra looked pointedly at the youngest of the group, but he just made the "tt" noise he always makes when he'd rather be slicing someone to bits and took a huge bite. Then all of us were looking at him, expectant and with varying levels of annoyance and or amusement "What?" then he gave in, "Fine! My name is Damian Wayne, blood son of Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul and now Robin. I was to inherit the demon's head, until my mother went mad" and then he went back to ignoring people and eating the only vegetarian food he found palatable at the dinner he got all the food from.

The was a tense silence on until the Tim busted out laughing. Almost everyone else followed suit. "God Dami you're so dramatic!" Dick barely managed to whease out because he'd choked on his food in surprise.

"What was it you once said Dick? 'Blood thirsty 'smore like it'? Truer words were never spoken!" Timothy goaded

"Shut it, Drake." Damian snaped

"Drake-Wayne" was Tim's come back

"A name you want for it's inheritance no doubt. Not that you'll see it of course" his son sneered

**god I can't much more of this, it's been going on for to long** then his com came online and Bruce leapt up to go deal with a shipment at the docs, the rest of what was on his plate getting snacted up by Jason who hated when food went to waste.

Jason X xx X

"I have to go" said Bruce standing from where he was eating. We'd only just gotten in the building and already "dad of the year" Bruce was leaving for:

"League business"**of course I'm right.** Jason thought smugly, **oh well, this will go much faster without him anyway,** he grabbed his burger and before he took a bite he muttered "make small talk" in Russian to his brothers.

He was surprised to see Natasha roll her eyes but pretended not to notice until she spoke up. He wasn't going to try her hard to get information from them because it could be easily found on their computer and the intel would probably be a lot more reliable anyway, despite the hacking they'd have to do. So it was only out of boredom that he wanted to hear them slip and say something they didn't mean to. At least that what he convinced himself of, **this is Dick's stupid idea and the sooner he realizes that it wont work, the sooner I can get back to running an empire** then again that's what he'd said to himself about the hell spawn and the little bitch hasn't tried to kill him lately.

When she spoke it was with faux indignation which melted into a seductive tone that was just as fake even though this time she was trying to hide the way the clearly disingenuous (at least to him they were) like poison honey, "You should speak English in front of your guests, besides I'm sure you'd much rather get right down to the nitty gritty?"

There were a lot of things Jason wanted to know, like who 'altered' her for example, but he wasn't so much of an asshole to ask her that right out the bat, especially when he didn't know whether or not her team knew, or as unbelievable as it maybe, if even she did. So, the swain flirted back

"And let slip all the _fun_ we could have? Nunca!" he said as thought the idea appalled him

On his right two seats over, Damian snickered, "Don't start, Todd, she's out of your reach. Besides redheads have always been more Grayson's forté. Isn't that right?" Dick looked away in embarrassment and went back at him with:

"And, apparently ravenettes are yours. By the way, did you two finally decide what to name the dog?" Damian bushed.

Blushed! It had to cuter than Tim yawning, or that time Dic-

From the other side of the table someone snickered, cutting off his next thought. Dick, Tim, and Jason were pretending to have had forgotten that we had an audience, Dami was pretending they didn't exist, and Cass was still monitoring, so the sudden input 'surprised' three of the five of them. Damian was annoyed, or at least he pretended to be, and Cass was unmoved, or least she pretended to be.

"You're all so eager to tear each other to pieces that you cannot even enjoy a meal! How petty!" said the long blond haired man sitting opposite Dick

Before any of them had the time get offended The Captain stepped in, "Really Thor? You're going to antagonize the people feeding you? Besides I don't think you have room to talk, the last time you talked to Loki, he was trying to kill everyone including you, your mom, and your dad he turned to us as frustrated as he was tall, the man was a mountain, and continued, "On behalf of of my friend, I apologize."

"Apology accepted, Rogers. Now, please continue and keep your _associate_ in line." it was Damian, of course, with his overly formal speech. **That kid needs to learn how to talk like a normal person** Jason mused.

Their resident tech guy seemed to have a similar thought, because he was looking at Dami the way the way Jason saw Tim look at an open case sometimes, "Hey kid, where'd you learn to talk like that?" Steve face-palmed at his bluntness, and Timmy looked like he was resisting the urge to laugh.

It was Dick's reaction that worried him. His brother looked at Cassandra, and when she nodded, he paled. Having actually been taught by the league after the pit, jason could more or less guess what Cassandra had confirmed. "D, you don't have to if you don't want to te-"

"Shut up, Grayson. It's not as bad as Father, Jason and Cassandra would have you believe." he turned to look at Tony, "well Stark if you must know, while English is not my native tongue, my mother felt it was imperative that to speak it better than most Americans. She told me that it would endear me to my father, and make him more inclined to entrust his empire to me. So she found someone well versed in formal, conversational, and different types of colloquial english."

And while archer dude opened his mouth to ask another question through a full mouth Dick decided to keep the conversation light.

"Clint," Dick opposed, "if anyone asks my brothers one more personal question, they have two options, my escrima sticks or Jason's bullets." Even though Jason knew he had a point, he would never admit it. "How are you all enjoying your food? Do you guys have Big Belly Burgers? Lil' D doesn't like it cause the only vegetarian thing they have is salads shakes and fries, none of which are great for his super-strict self-inflicted diet.

Nice, he left no room to go back to what they were talking about before and directed the conversation without making it seem like they HAD to talk about any one thing with suggestions already there: food they enjoy, differences in each dimension, light hearted information about each other.

"You're vegetarian?" said the good "must be zen" guy How do you sustain that with the work you do? Or eat with people who aren't? I'm vegan and I can barely manage to hulk out without crashing"

"You never told us this" the boy scout **good god, not another one, the last thing we need is another big blue all-american boy scout** turned to look at his friend, "is that why you don't order in with us?"

"Well, keep in mind tha-" Dick was cut of from whatever he was going to say in defence of people who don't eat animal products (because this indirectly affected his precious little boy) by the door to the bedroom to the captains left opening and Stephanie shuffling out, dazed from sleep, but when she saw the mismatched group that had congregated, she scowled.

Specifically, at Jason.

"Are you here to try to kill to Tim again? Or have you finally reached the conclusion that not enough of the brain cells necessary to run a criminal empire were resurrected along with your pension for violence, and you need our help with your dirty dealings?" Dick coughed.

"Ummm, Steph, these are the avengers, extra-dimensional heroes, and potential leaguer's. Bruce is away right now and left them in our care." it was just like the golden boy to church it up, but to try and change the subject he did the stupidest thing I've ever seen him do, and that's saying a lot. He turned to look at the group ahead, smiled encouragingly, and in the voice he normally uses to remind perfect little demonic screw-up that even if he fuck up sometimes it will not change his opinion, Dick asked, "So, why did you guys decide to take a trip to earth-(insert random number here (personal fav. is 394) 'cause i'm pulling thing from a lot for different timelines, dimensions, and comics)?"

Yeah, i know it's short


End file.
